


acute indiscipline

by braigwen_s



Series: Saikhan Is A Good Bro To Lin And Y'all Can Fight Me On This [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Alchohol Mention, Sickfic, vaguely a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: “Hangover?” asked Saikhan softly, not unsympathetic to Lin’s winces at his opening and sliding shut her office door as he entered.She shook her head.





	acute indiscipline

“Hangover?” asked Saikhan softly, not unsympathetic to Lin’s winces at his opening and sliding shut her office door as he entered.

She shook her head, then winced at that too; when she spoke her voice was quiet and taut. “Migraine.”

“Aw, shit. Is there anything I can do make things easier?” He knew there was no point in suggesting she take a break; it wasn’t what she did, and bringing it up would just put her on the defensive.

“Read these papers out loud for me?” she muttered, gesturing to a stack of reports on her desk, “it’s all blurry.”

He drew in a breath, despite himself, and her shoulders hunched further. “What?”

“I – when I was a cadet, Captain Bao said you used to –” he supressed a smile “– read reports to the Chief at this desk, as a child. Something about her not being able to see them, I think.”

She groaned, burying her face in her arms; her hair spilled over them onto the desk. “Shut up.”

He took the reports, shrugging good-naturedly, though she wasn’t looking at him – and then left the office with them, slipping into the bullpen.

He returned a minute later with a glass of water and no paper; she glared at him unfocusedly. “Insubordinate ass – oh,” she finished, rather lamely, as she moved her head too vehemently. He placed the water near her hand.

“My job description is to help you, and to take unnecessary tasks from your hands,” he said.

She flipped him the dragon-bird, and he saluted on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> That woman acts like she's on duty while being physically ill from a repressed mental breakdown due to trauma in Zaofu. Utter maniac, somebody intervene.


End file.
